The Call
by ThornNB
Summary: songfic  The Call by Matt Kennon. I couldn't find any fan fictions for this song so I made my own. Tell me what you think when Danny thinks suicide and two years later Sam is pregnant.


__**Okay, so I think I did pretty well on this but, let's see what you think. This is my first songfic. I love this song so much. The Call by Matt Kennon almost always makes my day seem better. I just reall hope I do this song justice.**

**I did this with the same people but it's two years apart.**

**Well, ON WITH THE FIC!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom nor do I own the song The Call.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Today was gonna be the day<strong>_

_**He´d already wrote the note**_

_**And parked that Chevrolet**_

_**At the end of that dead end road**_

_**Had his finger on the trigger; just about to end everything **_

_**He was taking one last long breathe; when he heard his cell phone ring**_

Danny left his house thinking today was the day. As he drove he remembered the words he had written on the note left on his pillow.

'_I can't take this anymore! I'm tired of being called a geek and a freak! I'm sick of feeling unwanted and alone! I hope everyone's life is what they want it to be without me. By the time you read this, I'll be gone. Hope everyone that made me feel this way feels guilty for pushing me over the edge! _

_-Danny_

He parked his Chevrolet truck at the end of a dead end. He reached into the glove box and pulled out the 9mm he took from Vlad Masters' house. He placed the gun to his head and was ready to pull the trigger. He took in a deep breath and began to cry when his cell phone began to ring.

_**And his best friends say man where you been?**_

_**We´re headed down to the lake this weekend**_

_**You better not miss it ´cause buddy I swear**_

_**It won´t be the same If you aint there**_

_**And i told that girl that you like so much**_

_**You were coming along and her eyes lit up**_

_**I better let you go man i really hope i didnt catch you in the middle of anything**_

_**He said you kinda did but i don´t mind at all**_

_**I´m glad you called**_

"Hey buddy, where have you been?" Tucker asked. "I went to your house but no one was home. So, all of us are gonna go to the lake for the weekend. You can't miss it Danny, otherwise it just won't be the same. Oh, and I told Sam that you were going and she got really excited. I told you she has the same feelings as you. Well, I guess I'll let you go so you can hopefully get ready. Hope I didn't check you in the middle of anything"

"Kinda, but I don't mind," Danny choked out with a smile on his face. "I'm glad you called."

_**In another town down the road**_

_**In the backseat of a car**_

_**Two 18 year olds had let a kiss go to far**_

_**He said how are we gonna have this child**_

_**When were both headed off to school?**_

_**He convinced her late one night there´s only one thing to do**_

Sam sat in her room remembering what happened in the back of her new car that she had gotten for her 18th birthday. Her boyfriend Danny sat next to her. In her hands, she held a pregnancy test. Danny looked at the pink plus sign on it with a grimace. How could he have ever been so stupid to not use protection?

"How are we going to have a kid?" Danny shouted in anger. "We're both going to college this year. I think we both know that there's one thing we can do."

Sam looked at him with tears in her lilac eyes. She didn't want to but, he was right.

_**She was scared to death in that waiting room**_

_**When the nurse asked how far along are you**_

_**She said 5 weeks and just about then her phone lit up**_

_**And his call came in**_

_**Saying baby i was wrong about everything**_

_**I´ve already bought you a diamond ring we´ re gonna start a life**_

_**Would you be my wife**_

_**Boy or girl; pink or blue; yeah either way**_

_**All she could say as she felt those tear drops falls was**_

_**I´m so glad you called**_

Sam waited impatiently in the waiting room. A nurse then came through the door. Sam began to grip her stomach when the nurse asked how far along she was. She was not happy about getting an abortion. She was able to get the words _"five weeks"_ out of her mouth, answering the nurse's question. Her phone then began to ring and Danny's picture appeared on the screen.

"I'm so sorry," Danny said through the phone. "I was wrong for thinking of the idea of getting rid of the baby. I found the perfect ring a black diamond! Will you marry me? I want to be married when our baby girl or boy is born. If you want another one after this beautiful child is born, then we will. Please say yes."

The nurse could tell by the look on Sam's face that her work was done there. Tears streaked Sam's cheeks as she whispered, "Yes! I am so glad you called."

_**If someone you know is weighing on your mind**_

_**And needs a friend on the end of that other line**_

_**Don´t hesitate what you say may seem so small**_

_**But who knows**_

_**They might be glad you called**_

_**So make the call**_

_**Yeah make that call**_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Well, how did I do? Be honest.**

**Hope you liked it. Now, REVIEW!**

**REVIEW FOR THE FIRST FIC FOR THIS SONG! GO! Thank you.**


End file.
